you_zitsufandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 4
.}} is the fourth episode of You-Zitsu anime series. Summary In Class 1-B, the scores of a recent quiz are given out and the class had did well with some thanking Honami Ichinose for her tutoring while she internally voices her desire for the whole class to reach Class 1-A. Sometime later, Kiyotaka reflects on his recent meeting Kikyō as he goes to the elevator and sees Kikyō with Suzune who is still distant towards her. Kikyō speaks to him as he recalls her previous actions before conversing with Suzune over them being together as Suzune states she didn't have a choice before the elevator stops and she leaves. Kikyō voices disappointment that Suzune didn't want to walk to school with her before Honami appears happily greeting Kikyō before she meets Kiyotaka. After a brief discussion about his relationship with Kikyō, she asks if they received their points but the two can't answer. July 1 arrives and D-Class' point distribution is put on hold due to an incident the previous day involving Ken Sudō and three students of C Class with two of them being his basketball teammates. Ken was attacked and fought back in self-defense, but unless the class can find a witness to clear his name before the hearing next week, Ken will be liable for his actions resulting in the class receiving no points for the month. One day, Honami asked Kiyotaka for help as she tells him that she might get asked out on a date. Kiyotaka is confused as she explains that she is inexperienced in romantic situations and needs him to pretend to be her boyfriend in order to avoid hurting the feelings of a person who sent her a love letter as she doesn't feel that way. When he refuses and questions this, Honami begs him as she can't hurt the person that is revealed to be her friend Chihiro Shiranami, who arrives and sees them. Chihiro asks who Kiyotaka is as he pieces things together while Honami introduces him to her. Teary eyed, Chihiro questions if he is her boyfriend which Honami tries to "confirm" but Kiyotaka states he is simply a friend, to the girls' shock. Kiyotaka tells Honami to honest about her feelings to Chihiro who he notes struggled to muster up the courage to express her feelings to her as she seems to consider his advice. Kiyotaka then notes that is not his place to talk about as he takes his leave while the girls talk to each other. Moments later, Kiyotaka is seen looking through his phone and sees he still hasn't received any points. Very soon, Chihiro is seen crying as she runs off while Honami appears and Kiyotaka questions her over what occurred. Honami revealed that she told Chihiro she wasn't interested in her but they promised to try to go to being friends the next day and states she hopes they can as Kiyotaka says it depends on them. Honami apologizes to Kiyotaka for dragging him into the mess but he shrugs it off as nothing to bizarre while she notes this means that she owes him a favor. The class posts messages asking for witnesses to the incident, and Class B joins in after Honami wished to repay Kiyotaka, to his classmates' curiosity. After she and her classmate Ryūji Kanzaki, revealed that an anonymous person who gave clues about the past of Daichi Ishizaki. Kiyotaka helped Honami on giving points to the person but he notices something on her phone before she quickly takes her it back as she and Ryūji leave. Kiyotaka reflects on what he saw which was her large amount of points and wonders how Ichinose attain so much points. It turns out that their classmate Airi Sakura was there and captured the incident with her camera. That night, Kiyotaka and Kikyō talk about how in a murder case with the suspects being a known murderer and a law-abiding citizen that with the lack of evidence, people are more likely going to listen to the law-abiding citizen even if that person is the one who committed the crime. The next day, Airi is approached asking for the evidence, and she runs away dropping her camera in the process. Characters Private Points Class 1-D * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji - 8320 points * Suzune Horikita - 36415 points * Kikyō Kushida - 40538 points * Airi Sakura - 16331 points * Ken Sudō - 1 point * Yōsuke Hirata - 4510 points * Haruki Yamauchi - 8 points * Kanji Ike - 1 point * Kei Karuizawa - 2044 points * Maya Satō - 260 points * Satsuki Shinohara - 4757 points * Rokusuke Kōenji - 526 points Class 1-C * Kakeru Ryūen - 80026 points * Albert Yamada - 77018 points * Mio Ibuki - 85228 points * Daichi Ishizaki - 81820 points Class 1-B * Honami Ichinose - 2642219 points * Ryūji Kanzaki - 153225 points * Chihiro Shiranami - 136151 points * Yume Kobashi - 128956 points * Mako Amikura - 140122 points Class Points * Class 1-A - 1004 points * Class 1-B - 663 points * Class 1-C - In deliberation * Class 1-D - In deliberation Episode Notes * Kiyotaka Ayanokōji is now wary of Kikyō Kushida after seeing her real personality. * Ayanokōji formally meets Honami Ichinose and makes an acquaintance of her after helping her. ** For reasons unknown, Ichinose has amassed a large amount of points. * The reason for the complaint against Ken Sudō is because he was involved in a fight. Trivia Site Navigation